This invention relates to an endoscope light supply device, and more particularly to a 2-lamp type light supply device comprising an observation light source and photographic light source.
With the conventional 2-lamp type light supply device comprising an observation light source or an incandescent lamp and a photographing light source or an electronic flash tubes, an observation light path and photographing light path are changed over to each other by shifting the position of a mirror. At this time, an observation light is shut off by changing the mirror position, before a camera shutter is opened. After the camera shutter is opened, a film frame is exposed to an image illuminated by a photographing light. When, however, a film frame is going to be exposed to the illuminated image, remnant reflections of an observation light from the surrounding parts of the mirror are undesirably carried into a light guide, giving rise to the so-called fogging on an exposed film. Generally, it will well serve the purpose of photographing if a film frame is exposed to an electronic flash light only for an instant. In this case, however, remnant reflections of an observation light from the surrounding parts of the mirror subject the film frame to overexposure. Intrusion of an observation light derived from tungsten changes the color purity of a photograph obtained by exposing a film to a white strobe light.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an endoscope light supply device which ensures a good endoscope photograph without being affected by an observation light.